Ansiedad Nocturna
by Tsuyume
Summary: En medio de la noche Kasamatsu despierta a causa de unos ruidos en su ventana. Era Kise, quien de un modo poco ortodoxo lo hizo saltar de la cama y salir a buscarlo. Y es que tenía algo que decirle, algo que no podía seguir esperando.


**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes de "Kuroko no Basket" no me pertenecen, sólo la trama de esta historia.

* * *

 **.**

[One-Shot]

 **ANSIEDAD NOCTURNA**

 **.**

Cuando escuchó a medianoche, y con todos ya durmiendo en sus camas, el primer «crick» contra la ventana de su habitación, la vaga experiencia de Kasamatsu le dijo que alguien estaba tirando piedrecillas al vidrio.

—Tsk… Qué demonios… —se removió entre las sábanas y parpadeó somnoliento hasta que pudo oír un claro: «Senpaaai» justo debajo de su habitación. Juraría incluso que era la jodida voz de Kise.

De pronto, una piedra todavía más grande golpeó contra el vidrio, haciendo un desastroso agujero, volando pequeños trozos de vidrio y haciéndolo saltar de la cama.

—Bastardo.

Gruñó más que furioso, poniéndose rápidamente un par de pantuflas para no cortarse con los vidrios, y corriendo a asomarse por lo que quedaba de aquel ventanal. Entonces pudo ver una sombra esconderse tras uno de los arbustos que su madre tanto arreglaba; una peluca rubia sobresalía entre las hojas.

—Maldito desgraciado, ya te vi. Sal de ahí, Kise —refunfuñó, esforzándose por hacerlo lo más bajo posible pues lo último que quería era despertar a sus padres o sus pequeños e insufribles hermanos. «Dios, me van a matar», pensó de sólo imaginar la bronca que le echarían sus padres al ver el vidrio de su ventana con semejante trozo semicircular de vidrio faltante. Ese Kise se lo pagaría, le pagaría hasta la última astilla de cristal así tenga que posar para esas estúpidas cámaras por los próximos siete fines de semana ininterrumpidos.

—¡Lo siento! —salió entonces un muy apenado Kise detrás del arbusto más grande y espeso.

—Baja la voz —le retó apretando los dientes para disminuir su propio grito de enojo—. ¿Qué demonios buscas a estas horas, Kise?

—Senpai, baja por favor; necesito hablar contigo.

La paciencia de Kasamatsu se había ido para entonces muy lejos y sólo chasqueó la lengua exasperado al ver esa cara que Kise siempre solía poner cuando quería algún favor «o como un perro que busca que lo acaricien después de haber hecho algo malo», le dijo una voz subconsciente a Kasamatsu.

Kise casi sonrió cuando lo vio desaparecer de la ventana, mas llegó a escuchar su «Ya vas a ver» lo suficientemente claro como para ya no sonreír con tantas ganas. Y más bien con cierto miedo.

En unos segundos oyó la puerta principal abrirse y entonces Kasamatsu apareció dando zancadas hacia él. Y aunque sus aires de asesino a punto de estrangular a su próxima víctima lo hicieron retroceder por lo menos medio paso, Kise debía admitir que verlo en pantuflas y pijama —un interesante y holgado conjunto de shorts de algodón y una camiseta con mangas cortas, ambos azules y con rayas blancas— lo hacía ver, por lo menos, menos amenazador y más lindo.

—Tú, bastardo —caminó un par de pasos más hacia él—, ¿me quieres decir qué demonios te hace venir a éstas horas a mi casa para arrojar piedras contra mi ventana? Y ahora que lo recuerdo —miró hacia lo que quedaba de ella—. Maldición… vas a pagarme ese vidrio, Kise.

No era un pedido. Era una jodida e innegable orden.

—Senpai, lo siento mucho; no fue mi intención. Es que usted no se despertaba y tuve que usar una piedra… más grande.

—Pudiste haberme roto la cabeza con tu "piedra más grande", ¿lo pensaste? —gruñó.

—Lo siento. En verdad lo siento.

—Pero si le estoy pidiendo peras al olmo… —bufó con hartazgo para luego volver a ver hacia los restos de vidrio que quedaron desperdigados en el pasto. «Debería traer algo para levantar eso, si mi madre lo ve, me armará bronca», pensó—. Bah, dime de una vez a qué viniste.

Pudo ver el titubeo de Kise en cuanto se giró a mirarlo a los ojos. Eso lo molestó un poco más si todavía era posible. Ryouta había bajado la mirada sólo un poco, lo suficiente para esconder sus ojos tras los mechones de su flequillo. Pero sus labios aún podían verse, y Kasamatsu pudo verlos perfectamente cuando se contraían en una especie de sonrisa avergonzada. No. No era una sonrisa, más bien era una mueca de timidez. ¿De dónde aquí a Kise le asaltaba la timidez? De seguro se había golpeado la cabeza con esa enorme piedra antes de lanzársela sin más.

—Oi, Kise. Estoy esperando.

—Bueno, oye, no es tan fácil —le reprochó.

—¿Perdón? —corrigió malhumorado, alzando una ceja ante el escepticismo que le despertó que su kouhai le tuteara de esa manera. Y si bien no estaban en el gimnasio de la preparatoria como para seguir con los formalismos, lo cierto era que el respeto estaba ante todo.

Kise se subió rápidamente las manos a la boca como si hubiera dicho una grosería a su senpai.

—Habla de una vez —frunció el ceño.

—Um… Tu ceño —advirtió Kise.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Siempre me miras así, con el ceño fruncido, senpai… Incluso parece que soy al único al que miras así.

—¿Será porque eres el único maldito niñato que me hace enojar?

—Uh… eso dolió —hizo un pequeño y actuado mohín de ofendido—, justo aquí —sus labios formaron un infantil puchero mientras tocaba con su dedo índice el lugar donde se encontraría su corazón.

—Tsk. Si vas a seguir con tus juegos, me iré.

Amagó con darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino. Pero Kise fue lo necesariamente rápido para tomarlo de la muñeca y detenerlo. Kasamatsu se giró instintivamente a ver hacia lo que lo había parado, encontrándose con la larga y blanca mano de Kise aferrada a su muñeca; subió entonces sus ojos claros hacia los ojos color miel de él. La mirada que Kise le devolvió lo hizo vacilar un momento. La tranquilidad con la que lo miraba era casi impropia de él. Y a continuación le diría algo que despertaría su propia intranquilidad.

—Senpai… —entonces calló—. «Diablos, no puedo continuar»

Ryouta perdió la vista en algún lugar y humedeció sus labios como si así las ideas aflorarían en su mente, pero prácticamente estaba bloqueado. No encontraba las palabras que quería utilizar y que hasta hace segundos estaba repitiendo en su cabeza, como un conjuro que no podía permitirse olvidar.

—…Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste ayer… —continuó Kise con esforzada tranquilidad. Kasamatsu abrió sólo un poco más los ojos, algo sorprendido por aquello. Él también lo recordó esa noche antes de irse a dormir—. Y creo que tienes razón.

«No…»

Una parte de Kasamatsu se derrumbó, se acobardó, aunque todo estuvo muy lejos de notarse en su exterior porque Kasamatsu, pese a su incredulidad, mantenía una seriedad inoponible. Algo perturbada pero no lo suficiente para que Kise lo notara.

«Diablos… ahora me va a decir su nombre y me pedirá consejos para conquistarla… ¿Consejos? ¿No debería estar en la casa de Moriyama en ese caso?», pensó Kasamatsu con cierta preocupación, mientras otro sentimiento estaba comenzando a recorrer su interior… Ese mismo hielo que sentía después de perder un partido. Ese sentimiento de derrota…

—Sí. Lo pensé y… creo que sí.

«No lo digas»

—Me gusta alguien…

«Dios»

Kasamatsu pudo sentir su corazón bajar hasta el mismo infierno. No supo cómo, pero ahí estaba; asándose en la caldera del diablo.

—Me gusta mucho alguien.

Kise sonrió pero Kasamatsu no pudo verlo porque había alejado la mirada hacia un rincón perdido del oscuro vecindario. No quería verlo a los ojos. No quería. Y quería que soltara de inmediato su brazo. Quería apartarse de él. Kise perdió por un segundo la noción de lo que sucedía. Ciertamente la reacción —o no reacción— de Kasamatsu lo había, en cierta forma, descolocado. Él se había imaginado que Yukio por lo menos lo miraría a los ojos y se sonrojaría —como hacía la muchacha en las películas— y le preguntaría con la ilusión tintineante en sus ojos: «¿Quién es? ¿Quién es la persona de la que te has enamorado?». Pero nada de eso sucedió y con la indiferencia marcada en la no-respuesta de Kasamatsu ya no sabía cómo continuar.

—Um… ¿Senpai?

«Cálmate… De seguro te lo ha contado porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien, a un amigo… Porque así es cómo me ve. Yo soy uno de sus mejores amigos, y él el mío… ¿verdad?»

Kasamatsu suspiró sonoramente, como si así pudiera liberarse de los fantasmas que lo rodearon y lo hicieron pensar más de la cuenta.

—Bien, Kise —paró un segundo sin girarse todavía a verlo—; bien por ti. No sé qué quieres que te diga…

—Que también te sientes así —le interrumpió.

Entonces Kasamatsu no lo entendió. No entendió esas cortas palabras. Parecían lejanas, ajenas a él.

—¿Qué? —y buscó en sus ojos ambarinos la prueba cabal de que hablaba con la verdad y que no estaba divagando ni jugando con él.

Al verlo, ese instante se convirtió mágicamente en una decena de interminables segundos. Se preguntó entonces ¿cómo no enamorarse de aquel chico? Si era un muchacho jodidamente perfecto. Y lo peor de aquella ensoñadora perfección era que también conocía el desastre de personalidad que escondía detrás de ese par de bonitos ojos; esa nariz privilegiada y esos labios siempre sonrientes. Oh sí, conocía como nadie la cara oculta de Kise Ryouta. Y aún con todo eso, no había podido evitar enamorarse de él… Incluso se creía el estúpido más grande del mundo al haberse enamorado no precisamente de su atractivo sino de todo lo que escondía tras él. Pocas personas sabían de aquella cara oculta, pues Kise era como la luna menguante que en ese momento los acompañaba; él también brillaba en el centro del mundo y mostraba cada tanto las facetas que poseía. Pero pocos han descubierto la sombra que proyecta detrás de lo que quiere mostrar... Pocos perciben cómo se iluminan sus ojos cuando está _realmente_ feliz. Cómo suena su voz cuando está _realmente_ llorando. Cómo arruga la frente cuando está _realmente_ molesto.

Kise era un sujeto muy misterioso y mentiroso a la vez, aunque pocos lo notaran. Claro, cómo no; mentía tanto que se terminaba convirtiendo en verdad… «Miente, miente que algo quedará». Pero Kasamatsu había convivido lo suficiente con él como para ver poco a poco lo que se filtraba de esa mascara hasta encontrar su tan resguardada esencia; como el carozo de un durazno; Kise era igual. Suave, dulce y fresco por fuera. Duro, impenetrable y lleno de cicatrices por dentro…

Y Kasamatsu, sin buscarlo, aprendió a querer todo aquello como jamás se imaginó que podía llegar a querer. Le sorprendió a sí mismo la fuerza que adquiría día a día aquel sentimiento. Esa fuerza imperturbable que siempre estaba ahí aunque le estuviera lanzando una rabieta. Esa fuerza sobrehumana que emergía de él cuando veía que le hacían daño. Esa fuerza incondicional que persistentemente le hacía sentir que siempre estaría para Kise. Aunque ya esté por graduarse, aunque cada vez se vean menos; algo le decía que siempre estaría si Kise lo necesitaba.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—…Que me gustaría mucho que también te sientas así…, senpai.

Kasamatsu estuvo tan subsumido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera creyó entender media palabra de lo que le decía, sólo atendió cuando Ryouta se atrevió a llevar una mano a su mejilla y acariciarla con abrasadora lentitud. Se despabiló con un fuerte parpadeo de ojos, luego parpadeó dos veces más y lo miró de nuevo dubitativo. Sus murallas habían caído y no tenía escudo alguno. Y aunque no estuviera preparado a nada de lo que Kise haría, ya era demasiado tarde. Frunció un poco el ceño y apartó el rostro sólo unos centímetros, más bien preso de aquella momentánea mezcla de miedo y confusión que floreció cuando vio a Kise cercar sin más su rostro hacia él.

—Me gustas, senpai…

El calor de su respiración bañó los trémulos labios de Kasamatsu que, entonces, se abrieron suavemente a causa de la impresión. Incluso sus ojos, de un brillante color metalizado, se asombraron ante aquella declaración. Y aunque la pálida luz de la luna sosegada con la de los faroles nocturnos no dejaba apreciar el sonrojo que sus palabras le provocaron, Kise se sintió convencido de que su senpai no lo rechazaría y, entonces, sólo entonces, lo besó. No vio a Kasamatsu fruncir levemente el ceño con confusión sino hasta después del primer roce, cuando fue que entreabrió la mirada para observar su reacción mientras hacía un pequeño ademán con sus labios, tal y como si quisiera abrazar los suyos… devorándoselos lentamente. Sintiéndose increíblemente feliz cuando se percató que el primer gesto de Yukio no fue empujarlo y darle un puñetazo en la nariz —como se preparó mentalmente para recibir—, sino que lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, abriendo su propia boca para besarlo con el mismo ímpetu.

Fuegos artificiales estallaron en mil luces y brillos en su pecho.

.

.

La mañana siguiente encontró al equipo de Kaijo entrenando para la Winter Cup. Más bien descansando cinco minutos antes de la próxima y extenuante ronda de práctica.

—Oye, Kobori… —llamó cautelosamente Moriyama, mientras se secaba con la toalla que colgaba de su cuello unas gotas de sudor de su mejilla— ¿No crees que Kasamatsu está un poco raro el día de hoy?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

El susodicho sólo le señaló el lugar donde Kasamatsu estaba sentado, justo al pie del escenario, acompañado por nada más y nada manos que Kise, quien sonreía quién sabe por qué mientras apoyaba juguetonamente su cabeza contra el hombro del capitán. A todo eso, Kasamatsu fruncía el ceño evitando mirarlo, mientras, y con un sonrojo que pudo confundirse con el calor del reciente entrenamiento, bebía agua de la botella de…

Oh, sí. Definitivamente esa era la botella de Kise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
